The Graceful Reaper
by XD003
Summary: Lumaria Town, a peaceful place every day of the year but one - Halloween night. It holds a deep, dark rumor; The Graceful Reaper. Legend has it that such person will abduct one person who dares to enter his forest. Is it true or false these teens wonder.
1. Chapter 1

The Graceful Reaper

It was a normal day just like every other day in the town of Lumaria. It was lightly raining, the sun brightly shining down upon the town, the streets bustling with activity as always. Yes, a normal day. However, today was a day out of the uniform – October 31st, Halloween. Legend has it that on Halloween, if a crescent shaped moon was shining down upon the town, a storm of rose petals (aptly dubbed the "Storm of Roses") is said to appear near an old, decrepit shack, cloaked within the shadow of the woods surrounding it. It is also said that anyone who gets caught up in the "Storm of Roses" will vanish, and return the next day with "The Mark of The Reaper" engraved on a part of their body. The reaper, whom was called Marluxia, had pink hair, a large scythe, and was about 5'10'' – so he was easily distinguishable. However, he only appears on the night of a crescent shaped moon of Halloween. Unconceivable, you may say – but tell that to someone who experienced it first hand, which is just what this story is.

~Halloween Night~

The night was filled with the glee of children as they went from house to house collecting their goodies and treats, while the adults were walking alongside them, taking pictures of their children in their costumes and making sure they didn't run off. Then you had the teenagers and adolescents - They were hanging out near light posts, benches, electricity boxes, and all sorts of places. However, there was one group of teens that were walking down the street to the nearby forest. They didn't believe the legend of Marluxia the Reaper, and they went into the forest to prove that it was just a lie. Fortunate enough for them this Halloween just happened to have a crescent-shaped moon this evening.

They were walking around inside the forest for what seemed like hours, traveling deeper and deeper into the darkness within with each passing step. They were too distracted, however, to notice the moonlight shining down on them, nor did they notice the figure following slowly behind. After sometime they arrived at the location of the shack; cut off from civilization the shack looked very old, nearly 100 years old (It was only, in reality, 20 years old). Parts of it were slanting over to the side, other parts were rusted over. The whole foundation looked like it could collapse, but not a single part used to construct it was out of place. One of the male teenagers, whose name was Zexion, stood there staring at the door with his indigo-colored eyes. His blue-purple hair was lightly swaying in the weak wind blowing around him and his friends. One of Zexion's friends pushed him ahead, edging him to the door. Zexion was slightly afraid – he wasn't quite sure what to make of this scenario. He walked hesitantly up to the pale, wooden door, reading the nameplate on it.

"_Ho…se of Ma…l…xi…_"

The nameplate was nearly gone, and some of the letters were missing, however, it was quite easy to make out what it implied.

"House of Marluxia…" Zexion said in a quiet voice, looking around, examining the rest of the house. Upon closer inspection of the house, he noticed that there was a small mark engraved into the outer wall – it looked like a rose petal with a depiction of a scythe next to it.

After seconds of reading the name aloud to himself, the wind suddenly kicked up – violently, to be exact. Zexion and his friends immediately turned around and were amazed by what they saw – A flurry of rose petals flying around. It almost looked as if they were dancing to the winds movement. Behind the petals there stood a man – he looked about 5'10'', had pink hair, and was holding a large scythe in his right hand.

"I-I-It's Him… It's Marluxia…" Roxas, a blondish-Orange, spiky haired male teenager, who looked about 5'6'', said stutteringly.

"…The Graceful Reaper." Zexion concluded in a quiet voice.

Marluxia stood there, smirking at the petrified teenagers, waving slightly. The teenagers blinked their eyes in disbelief, and Marluxia, along with the rose storm, was gone.

Puzzled and bewildered, they all looked around trying to see if it was all an illusion or not. They couldn't find any trace of Marluxia, even if that really was him, or the rose petals. Zexion, who was still standing at the door, took a deep and heavy sigh of relief, and started to walk away. However, he didn't get far when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. The hand felt cold and rough. Zexion felt his whole body stiffen up, as he slowly tilted his head to the side, glancing at where the hand came from. The pink haired devil was there, tightening his grip on Zexion's shoulder. Zexion shrieked in slight terror and tried to struggle away, to no avail though.

The rest of Zexion's group immediately turned around, as their jaws almost dropped from the sight of Marluxia having a grip on their purple haired friend. Roxas darted at Marluxia, trying to attack him, however, Marluxia held up his spare hand, and said in a deep, semi-evil voice "Scatter to oblivion!". As he said that, his scythe appeared in the hand which was held out, as did a massive gust of wind which knocked Roxas, as well as the rest of Zexion's friends, back, and blocked them from re-entering the area within the storm of rose petals. Roxas had risen to his feet, as well as the other teenagers, and started to bang against the flurry of roses, trying to break through; however, Marluxia snapped his fingers and, along with Zexion and the rose petals, vanished into nothingness. The group of teenagers ran up to the door and started pounding on it, only to be blasted back by another massive gust of wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion awoke a few hours later (He wasn't sure when he passed out, but knew he did somehow), and noticed none of his friends were around.

"G-Guys? Where are you…?" The scared teenager asked, holding the book he took with him against his lap, looking around the strange place, trying to find his friends. "If this is some joke, stop it! It isn't funny!" He shouted, now starting to panic more.

"_I'm afraid they aren't here, young one._" A mysterious voice said from somewhere inside the location he was at. Zexion jumped up, slightly startled, looking around. "_Oh, there's no need to worry young one. I've been taking good care of you._" The person speaking came out from where they were, revealing itself to Zexion.

Zexion was now shaking in fear at the sight of the person, and curled up in the corner of the couch, stuttering, "M-M-M-Marluxia…! Th-he Grac-c-c-"

"The Graceful Reaper, yes; such a dreaded name I happened to come by in my time of life." Marluxia said, cutting off what Zexion was saying, walking over to him, sitting on the couch next to him. Marluxia looked over at Zexion and said "Now, let me see those wounds of yours." He slid himself over to him and rested a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

Zexion flinched and looked at him, curiously asking "What wounds…? I don't remember getting any…-" he started to say again, but was cut off by Marluxia's statement.

"Any group of people who try to walk into this forest, into the deepest part, trying to approach my cabin; of one of them, one will get stabbed by the Thornless Rose. It leaves no visible wound, yet is very deadly. One stab of it, within 24 hours, can kill a person. No normal medical treatment can cure them." Marluxia said that last part in a solemn voice, looking aside, and then continuing, "It was how my youngest sister, Lumaria, died…"

Zexion then looked over at Marluxia, tilting his head, asking, "Lumaria? Isn't that the name of the person who founded this town over 500 years ago?" Marluxia nodded. "Wait, doesn't that mean you're over…"

"My appearance is that of a person in their 30's, however, my real age is lost to the winds of time." Marluxia said in a slight depressed tone. " At first I tried to burn every wretched flower and thorn that this forest could produce, but to no avail, they all grew back instantly. Eventually, I gave up that task, and I devoted my time after Lumaria's death to researching the ways to cure this deadly disease. Unfortunately, through my studies, I produced a way to live forever. Now I'm stuck with this wretched curse; however, I make the best of it and cure those who are foolish enough to enter the forest."

Zexion looked down and sighed softly, replying "Such a sad story…" Marluxia sighed as well, looking aside again, facing the wall. It was quiet for a few minutes, not even the sound of the ticking of the antique clock could be heard. Yes, words could not be spoken at the moment.

Zexion then finally looked back up at Marluxia and asked "I am curious, though. What is this _'Mark of the Reaper'_ that I keep hearing about?" Marluxia kept his head tilted away, pondering how to reply.

"Well, that term is used to describe the mark that shows up after being healed from the curse of the Thornless Rose. However, there's a slight problem with the cure." Marluxia then turned back to Zexion and continued, "It makes the person unable to die."

Zexion's eyes widened from the response. The words echoed throughout his head _'It makes the person unable to die.'_ Zexion looked down at his side, a location where he expected the invisible marking to be. There was no visible pain, no visible scar – How could he trust Marluxia; what he said, his story, this Thornless Rose, any of it. It just didn't seem possible.

"C-Completely unable to d-d-die?" Zexion hesitantly asked. There was no way to describe the fear Zexion had at the moment – it took all the courage he had to ask that, and then some more.

Marluxia placed his hand to his chin and stroked his, sighing. "Unfortunately, it does mean unable to die – by any means available. I should know, I've tried countless times to end my life so I could join my sister in the next life." Marluxia pulled a picture from his pockets, and gazed down at it. Zexion looked over at it and was astounded by what he saw – a younger version of Marluxia standing beside the founder of the town, his sister, Lumaria. Marluxia ran a finger down across the side of the picture where Lumaria was and sighed heavily.

Zexion started to believe his story now and nodded to himself; he had come to a decision on what he was going to do. "Alright." Zexion said. Marluxia jumped back to reality and looked at Zexion, blinking. "Please, Marluxia. Give me the cure. I've made up my mind, and also..." Marluxia sat there, waiting for him to finish the sentence. Zexion looked away at from Marluxia, straight at the ground "I plan on, er, staying with you... so you aren't alone anymore..." He kept his face hidden from sight, but turned back a few seconds later and looked at Marluxia, who's frown from earlier had turned into a smile.

Marluxia placed a hand on Zexion's shoulder, and said in a soft voice "You don't have to do this, you know. I've lived by myself for nearly 500 years. I can manage by myself."

Zexion shook his head and placed a hand on Marluxia's leg, saying "I'd rather spend an eternity with someone who's going through the same thing I'm going through, then to have us both spend it alone and suffering." Marluxia tried to hold back his tears, as Zexion rested his head against the Pink haired man's chest. Marluxia rubbed the purple-haired teen's head, as they both began to smile.

Zexion, before he fell asleep, said in a whisper, barely loud enough for Marluxia to hear "Cure me on my sleep, please..." Marluxia started stroking his the teen's hair, nodding. Zexion fell asleep moments later. Marluxia made his scythe appear, as a light shone from the tip onto Zexion's side, making the mark from the Thornless Rose appear there. Marluxia scraped the tip of the scythe across the mark. When Marluxia was finished the curse dissipated into the air, and in it's place were two scythes crossing over each other, overlapping a black rose.

***

Zexion woke up around 3 am, and began looking around. He sat up on the couch and noticed the blanket wrapped around him. The lights were all off, and it sounded dead quiet. Zexion stood up, wobbling a bit. He looked down at his side and noticed the mark Marluxia had left him. He trailed his fingertips across it, as it stung a little bit. The purple-haired teen walked himself over to Marluxia's room, and stood at the doorway, gazing over at the pink-haired adult across the room, who was standing by the sliding glass door to the backyard of the house. Zexion walked into the room and stood beside Marluxia; what he saw outside the door was amazing: a large garden of flowers of all variety. Daisies, Tulips, Sunflowers, Roses, even exotic ones that Zexion didn't even know the names to. Marluxia looked over at Zexion and rubbed his head, smiling. Zexion rubbed against his hand, yawning again.

Zexion, who was still staring out at the garden of flowers, then said in an amazed, yet tired, tone, "It's so beautiful..."

Marluxia then bent down and whispered into Zexion's, "Not as much as you are..." Within an instant, Zexion's face turned a bright shade of red, as he dug his head into Marluxia's side. Marluxia smiled and then flung himself onto the bed, where he then pulled Zexion down with him; Zexion then smiled shortly after. The covers were soon pulled over them both by Marluxia, with some help from Zexion. Anything that happened after that is, well, you get the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had this chapter done before Chapter 2 for odd reasons. I kept back from posting Chapter 3 right after 2 so I could revise this chapter a bit. Also, sorry for all you Diehard KH fans out there who dislike seeing -some- characters OOC *CoughMarluxiaCough* Anyways, the characters in this story are not in any way owned by me, nor is the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy franchise. Lord help me if it was, you'd be seeing endless games. . Anyways, to the story.

Oh, one last thing. By all intents of purposes, this is the final chapter; Chapter 4 is an epilogue. Huzzah for me, this is the second story i've finished. Anyways, enjoy reading. Also, if you'd like, please review. I'd like to hear your opinions on the story and constructive criticism, OKIMDONETALKINGNOW. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Roxas and the others were all outside Zexion's house, wondering what they should do if Zexion didn't return soon. Roxas was pacing back and forth repeatedly, biting down on his nails. A red spiky-haired teenager with a black jacket and an "Electo-mag rod" from his costume last night walked up to Roxas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon man, Zexy'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

Roxas looked at the teenager and sighed, asking weakly, "But how do you know that for sure, Reno. For all we know, Zexion could be seriously hurt, Or worse!" Roxas then began panicking again, starting to hyperventilate. Reno shook his head and sighed. It would seem that words wouldn't get through to Roxas.

A few hours passed, it was almost 8 am; the town would be awake soon. Half of the teenagers were already asleep, the other half struggling to stay awake. Roxas on the other hand was wide awake, hopefully watching the entryway to the forest for his best friend to emerge from it. Roxas was starting to pass out from all the walking, and collapsed under a light post, his eyes barely open. His eyes were almost shit, until he saw the outline of a figure holding a book, with purple hair, limping over to the group. Roxas' eyes widely opened, as he jumped up, gazing at the figure – it was Zexion.

"Guys! Guys! Wake up, Zexion is back!" Roxas turned his head to the group and shouted to them. Everyone woke up within a flash and looked around, then saw the Purple haired teenager.

Reno ran over to Zexion and caught him just before he collapsed. "Easy there, slick. We don't want you ending up in a hospital on our watch." He carried Zexion over to the group and set him down under a tree. Everyone gathered around Zexion and was checking on him to make sure he was alright. Roxas, though, was the only one to notice a mark on Zexion's body that wasn't there before.

"Guys… look at this." Roxas said quietly and pointed at the mark on Zexion's side. Everyone gazed at it and took a heavy gasp. The Mark of the Reaper; it was there, engraved into Zexion's body. It looked like twin scythes crossing over each other and a black rose in the center of it.

It was nearly an hour before Zexion fully awoke and was aware of his surroundings. He sat up and groaned slightly, rubbing his head, gazing down at his side where the mark was, the over at Roxas, who was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Reno was sitting atop an electric box, watching the sun-filled sky. Reno had heard a noise over where everyone was and glanced at them, seeing Zexion was awake. He hopped off the box and walked over to him, slapping his taser-like rod over his shoulder. "You gave us quite a scare there, Zexy." Reno said to him slight sternly. "Mind telling me what happened while you were held captive?"

Zexion looked up at Reno and nodded weakly, gazing over behind Reno. Reno looked where Zexion was looking – the forest. At the entryway to the forest, he noticed the figure from last night standing there. Reno blinked for an instant and shook his head, reopening his eyes – The figure was gone.

"Last night was very weird for me…" Zexion said quietly as to not wake anybody up. Reno turned back around and looked down at Zexion, thumping his Rod against the ground. "Marluxia… his touch was cold and rough. Before I knew it, he left the mark on my side." Zexion was starting to speak quieter, as if afraid of something. He held his arms to his chest, clutching his book tightly, and began shaking,

Reno groaned slightly and knelt in front of Zexion, ruffling his hair. "Hey, you're back here with us now. It's all right now. Just relax." Reno gave one of his goofy grins that seemed to lighten up the room. Zexion looked up at Reno and slightly smiled, followed after by a weak nod of his head.

"_I'll never forget last night… not just for the obvious reason though…_"

Meanwhile, Marluxia, who was standing atop a tree, was watching Zexion. He had his scythe in his hands, and a rose in another hand – half red, half black; half tainted, half pure. He smirked slightly, and then vanished into thin air, as a single rose petal fell from the sky.

Zexion looked at the petal that fell from the sky, and caught it in his hands as Reno wasn't looking. He opened his palm to reveal the beauty within his hand – a black and red petal, shimmering like a gem. He held it close to his chest, and remembered what was said earlier that morning...

_~Earlier~_

_Marluxia and Zexion were sprawled out on top of he bed with just a blanket covering them both. They were just laying there, breathing heavily after their little "event" just happened. Zexion, who found some small amount of strength, managed to move over to Marluxia and snuggle up into him. Marluxia wrapped his arm around the back of Zexion's head and smiled, kissing his forehead. It was silent for a while after that._

"_We shouldn't speak of this to anyone." Zexion's voice filled the room. Marluxia looked down at his lover and stroked his hair._

"_Agreed... besides, I don't think your friends would enjoy knowing that your new lover is the person who "kidnapped you" and held them back as I took you." Marluxia replied, closing his eyes, as Zexion nuzzled his head against Marluxia's hand, as they both drifted into sleep together._

'_Yeah..._' Zexion said in his head, and continued, '_I promise to never utter a word of this to anyone._'

Reno looked back over at Zexion and noticed that he was passed out completely again. Chuckling, Reno took a blanket and covered Zexion with it, as he patted his head. "You deserve a nice long rest Zex. After last night, you deserve all the sleep you should get." He said, sitting down under a tree, staring into the forest, passing out moments later.


End file.
